Papa
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: Hunter helps Cam through difficult times. HunterCam Slash R&R plez.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PRNS in any way, shape, or form. Saba does grumble grumble grumble ahem. I WANT PRNS!!!! WAAAAA

* * *

Hunter walked into Ninja Ops to find everything...silent. Not even the sounds of Cam typing away at the computer could be heard. It was too quiet for his liking. To make matters worse, his lover was nowhere to be found. " Cam?" Or was he? A whimper, a cry, was to be heard under the desk of the computer. Hunter walked with caution till he stood behind the wheeling chair. Carefully, he pulled it away. 

To see Cam, huddled in a fetal position, shivering and rocking back and forth. But what disturbed Hunter the most was that Cam was sobbing. Gently, he placed his fingers on his love's jet black head. "Cameron?"

The boy flinched at the feel of fingers. So warm. He needed warmth. _Then why did you reject? _Because he was still too traumatized. But the voice, for a split second, made him look up into a pair of loving blue eyes. "Hunter?"

"Babe, what's wrong?" There was no answer as Cam threw himself to Hunter, wrapping himself into the blonde's chest and crying his heart out to his boyfriend. Hunter just wrapped his arms around him, rocking back and forth and rubbing his back, doing his best to comfort his broken lover.

A few soft words later, Cam had finally calmed down enough to actually breathe. They just stayed like that. Hunter holding Cam, Cam tucked safely in Hunter's arms. Hunter tried once more. "Cameron, what's wrong?"

In a breath, he answered. "Dad's...dead." Even if he wasn't that close to Sensei, the news still hit him like a hundred bricks. If it hurt someone who didn't even know Sensei that well, Hunter couldn't even imagine what Cam felt like right now. "How?"

"I don't know. I just walked in from training and there he was on the floor. Human...and dead." He clutched Hunter even tighter than possible as another wave of agony washed over. The memory of it was enough to kill him.

Flashback

_Cam walked into the room, a towel around his neck, drenched in his sweat. He smiled; he had finally landed the wall flip. But his smile faded as he saw his father. "Dad?" Not a sound, nor a movement. Quickly, rushing to his side, he picked up his father's head, setting it in his lap. "Dad? Dad!" He shook the man, but nothing seemed to work. He checked for a pulse...and nothing came to his fingers. In shock, he dropped his head, walking back in disbelief. _

_He watched as the body before him vanished into dust. He could nothing but walk back. The chair seemed to never exist as he fell to the desk. He backed to the wall, curling up into a ball and crying to himself._

End Flashback

Hunter pulled him closer, showing that he would do whatever it would take to piece together the broken pieces of his warrior. "I'm here for you." He kissed Cam's head. To that Cam relaxed, finally closing his eyes for a night's sleep. Before dozing off, he uttered a small "Thank you" and fell asleep.

Hunter smiled as he felt Cam fall asleep. He knew that Cam was taking this as best he could, he could relate. Cam was now an orphan like him, his parents dead. After being with his Dad for so long, almost losing him twice, the actual impact was to be more than anybody could handle. He knew he would help his boyfriend through this every step of the way.

With that in mind, Hunter joined his lover in slumber land.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was pure hell. New was wildfire in Blue Bay Harbor. No matter how much Cam wanted it to keep quiet.

Hunter had let it slip to Blake, who, of course, couldn't keep his mouth shut to Tori, who told Dustin and Shane and then, everybody knew about Sensei Watanabe.

The night before the pratically demanded funeral, Cam sat on his bed, shaking ever so slightyly. His knees were pulled up to his chin, his delicate asain features hidden in his chest and his thin arms wrapped tightly around his legs. The tears had stopped, but the shock still haunted him.

He hadn't been deprived as a child. For all sakes, Sensei Watanabe was the best father ever. He would take days off just to go out to the back of the academy and play baseball or take care of Cam when he was sick. His dad had even taught him how to cook, along with how to make a mess with four bags of flour and an egg carton. His dad was the best father any boy could ask for...

And now he was dead.

The pure phrase brought another flood of tears. He bit his tongue to muffle his sobs as the tears ghosted themselves down his pale cheeks. He could only hope Hunter hadn't heard him. He didn't want Hunter to worry about him. The crimson ranger had done enough as it was.

Hunter had been the one to hold him that day, telling him he would be there. Hunter had been the one to stay the night. Hunter was the one who had told everyone to back off when they ganged up on him. Hunter was the one who had brought a bags of clothes to Ops so he could stay the nights with Cam. Hunter would hold Cam close when he cried and would wake him with comforting arms when he had a nightmare. Hunter had done enough and Cam was just piling more upon him. _He probably sees me as a baby for all my crying._

"Cam..." The voice faded and Cam could only let a sob escape. The creak of the mattress made Cam tense.

"Don't, Hunter." He looked up at the crimson ranger.

"What?" He reached out to brush away the tears, but Cam swiped at his hand.

"You've done enough as it is. I shouldn't be dragging you down like this." He croaked, wiping the tears away himself. It hadn't brought any comfort, not like it had when Hunter would. "You should go back to Blake." His voice hitched slightly at that sentance. He didn't want to be alone. He _couldn't_ be alone.

Hunter just shook his head. He pulled Cam closer to him, staring him straight in the eye. "Cameron, listen to me. I'm here because I _want_ to be here. I _want_ to be with you. Not because I have to or need to. Because I want to. Because I love you and I'm here for you. I'm not going to be leaving you any time soon, so you better stick with it."

Cam unraveled from his huddle, wrapping his arms around Hunter's neck and cryed into Hunter's chest. Hunter couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his arms around the asain's slim waist. "I'll always be here Cameron." He felt Cam shudder and he held the boy closer. He knew how much Cam liked to hear Hunter say his full name.

It was midnight, so Hunter, reluctanly, pulled Cam away from him and settled him into the green bed. As he walked away to go to the guestroom, he felt a tug at his arm. He looked at Cam. "Don't go." Hunter smiled, climbing into the bed beside Cam.

Cam brought himself close to Hunter, placing his head on the blond's chest. He fell asleep to the speeding heartbeat of Hunter. "I Love You HUnter." He whipered.

Hunter smiled, twirling his fingers in Cam's hair, setting his other arm behind his head. "I love you too, Cameron."

Cam silently moaned. He loved the way he always said his first name.


End file.
